The Terror
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan keji memulai pembunuhan keji lainnya. Grim Reaper. Itulah panggilannya. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu siapa dia, hingga Boboiboy dan Fang memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**The terror**

**By **

**Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Grown up Boboiboy, Gore -dan mungkin bakal lebih gore lagi, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

Malam yang gelap. Lorong yang begitu sepi. Tak ada suara apapun selain angin yang berhembus melewati setiap sudut ruangan. Kali ini gilirannya untuk berkeliling gedung besar nan megah ini. memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang menerobos masuk atau tidak.

KRIEET

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuatnya menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Pintu salah satu ruangan terbuka. Segera ia ketatkan pengawasannya dan berjalan mendekat.

Ruangan itu bertuliskan 'ruang musik'. Seingatnya tidak ada yang berharga di dalam sana selain alat-alat musik berat yang ditinggal tanpa pengunci. Ia menelan ludahnya keras. Walaupun ia adalah seorang ahli karate dan kendo, tetap saja ada rasa takut saat menghadapi keadaan seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika ada penyusup? Bagaimana jika penyusup itu bersenjata?

Dengan ragu ia mengarahkan senternya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Memeriksa tanda-tanda kehidupan seseorang tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

_Mungkin hanya angin. _Pikirnya.

Ia pun menutup kembali ruangan tersebut dan berniat untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Namun tiba tiba suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan hanya bunyi kerat pintu tapi diiringi oleh bunyi gesekan. Seperti gesekan pisau pada kaca. Tepat dari arah belakangnya.

Kikikan tawa seorang perempuan mengikuti suara deritan benda tajam tersebut.

Ia takut. Ia ngeri. Ia ingin berlari menjauh tapi tugasnya membuat dirinya berbalik.

Terkejut. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak ada siapapun di belakang sana. Ia menghela nafasnya lega, berniat melanjutkan patrolinya sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal di kaca ruang musik. Sebuah goresan yang sebelumnya tidak ada disana.

Merah.

Bukan merah cat, tapi merah dengan bau amis menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan cairan itu tepat di atas kepalanya.

Kikikan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini ia berbicara. "Aku menemukanmu."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**oOo**

Berita menyebar dengan luas saat ada salah seorang murid menemukan tubuh manusia tergeletak dingin dilantai ruang musik. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan merah anyir yang diyakini sebagai darah. Sebelah matanya entah menghilang kemana. Dan sebelah matanya lagi seolah telah dicongkel dengan paksa oleh seseorang namun tidak hingga putus dari tempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan buih yang keluar dari dalamnya. Tanganya di ikat ke belakang dan bajunya compang-camping.

Ia adalah satpam sekolah.

Ia baru bekerja di sini tiga bulan yang lalu. Rumor mengatakan kalau dia dulu pernah menjadi berandalan tapi kemudian kepala sekolah dengan baik hati mau menerimanya saat ia melamar ke sekolah ini.

"Mungkin ini ulah si Grim Reaperitu lagi."

Itulah yang diucapakan seorang kakak kelas pada Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya ketika mereka membicarakan kejadian pagi itu di kantin. Boboiboy dan Gopal saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Rumor mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka ada orang baru disini. Karena itulah tidak ada satu pun anak kelas satu yang diizinkan untuk tinggal di sekolah hingga larut."

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Boboiboy. Ini terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya tapi tentu saja Gopal dengan mudah mempercayai hal tersebut. Ia bahkan meminta untuk segera pulang ketika bel berbunyi.

"Menurutmu cerita itu sungguhan?" tanya Fang yang kebetulan mendengarkan kisah dari seniornya itu.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya. Kisah dari senior itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Sama seperti kisah-kisah hantu yang diceritakan oleh Gopal. Tapi... kejadian tadi pagi tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kecelakaan belaka. Jelas sekali ada seseorang yang membunuh pria malang itu.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk menyelediki kasus ini, aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" suara Yaya mengeluarkan Boboiboy dari pikirannya. Rautnya khawatir. Jelas sekali ia takut terjadi sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Boboiboy memang harus mengakui kalau ia juga ketakutan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak takut saat ada pembunuh sadis berkeliaran di sekitarmu? Tapi kasus ini terlanjur membuatnya penasaran. Jika kasus ini dibiarkan bisa-bisa hal serupa bisa terjadi.

**oOo**

Boboiboy mencoba menghubungi pihak polisi untuk membantunya menyelidiki kasus ini namun yang ia dapatkan justru penolakan. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari kasus ini, dan membiarkan pihak berwajib yang mengatasinya. Awalnya Boboiboy menyanggupinya tapi ia memang tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dua minggu berlalu, tapi tak ada kemajuan dalam penyelidikan polisi.

Hingga kejadian kedua terjadi.

Pagi itu Yaya dan Ying datang lebih awal ke sekolah untuk melaksanakan tugas piket mereka. Semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka terlihat biasa saja hingga mereka melihat bercak merah di sekeliling tembok. Bercak itu bagai sebuah jalur yang menuntun mereka ke suatu tempat.

Ruang musik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan mereka membuat salah seorang guru yang kebetulan datang awal segera berlari. Ying tergelatak pingsan di lantai sedangkan Yaya terduduk disampinya. Mulutnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya dan ia menangis dengan mata yang terfokus pada apa yang ada di depannya.

Seorang gadis.

Pakaiannya habis dilucuti, menyisakan dalaman yang memerah seperti dicat oleh darah. Kedua tangannya di paku di tembok dan di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak goresan seperti ukiran. Ukiran itu terlihat rapi dan indah jika tidak di ukir dengan benda tajam.

Sang guru segera memanggil pihak polisi dan membawa Ying dan Yaya ke ruang kesehatan. Semenjak hari itu mereka berdua akan selalu menjerit ketakutan begitu mendekati ruang musik.

Rumor kembali beredar. Gadis itu adalah murid kelas satu yang terkenal paling nekat dari yang lainnya. Begitu mendengar rumor soal Grim Reaper ia dengan percaya dirinya berkata akan menemukan si Grim Reaper itu dan menangkapnya. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Boboiboy tidak dapat tinggal diam. Begitupun dengan pemuda dengan kacamata bergagang nila itu.

**oOo**

Kejadian ketiga membuat hampir seluruh orang tua siswa mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Kali ini seorang guru.

Ia adalah seorang kimia yang baru di terima setengah tahun yang lalu. Hari itu seperti kebanyakan guru lainnya, ia disibukkan dengan tugas menilai hasil karya siswanya. Ia lupa waktu hingga ia tetap tinggal di sekolah hingga malam.

Tak banyak yang tahu apa yang membuat sang Grim Reaper ini melakukan hal keji pada sang guru karena seingat mereka, sang Grim Reaper tidak pernah menyerang seorang guru. Ini adalah kasus pertama.

Guru pria itu diperlakukan lebih kejam dari korban lainnya. Banyak bekas sulutan rokok di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya di tengelamkan di sebuah tabung reaksi yang diisi alkohol. Kuku-kuku jarinya tersimpan rapi di setiap microskop, pipinya dicoreti dengan bekas sayatan. Rambutnya bertebaran di mana-mana seolah dijambaki hingga rontok. Walaupun celananya masih terpakai rapi tapi bagian atasnya sudah compan-camping. Pada bagian dada terdapat goresan yang membentuk sebuah tulisan.

**Aku menemukanmu.**

**oOo**

"Menurutmu apa mungkin jika yang membunuh semua orang itu adalah Grim Reaper dalam rumor?" Pertanyaan Fang membuat Boboiboy kembali berpikir.

Dalam rumor yang beredar, Grim Reaper itu tidak menyukai seorang murid baru. Ia juga tidak menyukai pegaiwai baru, tapi ia selalu menyangi guru guru yang ada. Entah itu guru baru atau sudah lama. Selain itu ia tidak pernah bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya ruang musik lah yang menjadi tempat ia beraksi.

Tapi kali ini ia seolah bergerak menuju ke suatu tempat. Ruang musik berada dua blok dari laboratorium, tempat dimana guru baru itu selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Jika memang ia akan bergerak kembali kemungkinan besar yang akan menjadi sasarannya adalah...

Ruang kelasnya.

"Aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Boboiboy menatap Fang sekilas. Dari balik kaca biru bening itu ia melihat sebuah tekad dan rasa penasaran yang sama dengannya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

"Heh! Jangan berlagak. Aku ini tidak lemah."

Malam itu kedua pemuda yang baru menginjak sekolah menengah atas itu dengan nekatnya masuk ke sekolah melalui pagar belakang. Tempat yang akan langsung menuntun mereka pada ruang musik tersebut.

Bunyi langkah kedua pemuda itu bergema di seluruh koridor. Hanya dengan berbekal senter, tongkat baseball, pisau lipat dan armor mainan yang mereka pinjam dari seorang cosplayer kelas sebelah, mereka menelusuri koridor dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

Dari penyelidikan yang mereka lakukan, sang Grim Reaper akan muncul saat ada suara derit pintu atau goresan benda tajam di kaca. Mereka berdua memperhatikan setiap kaca dan pintu yang mereka lewati. Berharap dapat melihat sosok Grim Reaper yang dirumorkan sebagai mahluk halus.

_"Aaaah~~~ akhirnya kau datang juga."_

Suara halus namun terdengar dingin itu mengagetkan Boboiboy dan Fang. Suara itu seperti berasal dari manapun. Seperti orang itu menggunakan sistem sound sekolah.

"Siapa disana?" tanya kedua pemuda itu panik. Pisau lipat dan tongkat baseball mereka pegang erat-erat.

_"Aku menemukanmu." _Suara tawa menggema di seluruh koridor. Membuat bulu kuduk kedua pemuda itu berdiri.

Suara keran air pun ikut menggema, tak lama mereka merasakan basah di sepatu. Air mengalir dari arah toilet. Bening tapi perlahan mereka berubah menjadi kemerahan dan kembali berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Derit pintu terdengar dari arah belakang diiringi dengan goresan benda tajam seperti apa yang dikatakan rumor. Boboiboy dan Fang saling bertukar pandang dan mengangguk mengerti. Boboiboy akan berbalik sementara Fang akan tetap diam, berjaga-jaga jika sang Grim Reaper tak seorang diri.

"K-kau..." ketika berbalik Boboiboy membulatkan matanya.

Fang ikut berbalik dan ia tak kalah terkejut dari Boboiboy. "Ti-tidak mungkin..."

**oOo**

**TBC?**

**oOo**

**Me and my sadistic side. Cerita ini saya buat karena rasa kesal saya sama orang yang dengan seenaknya meniru karya saya. Awalnya saya niat cuma pengen bikin fanfic crime aja tapi gak nyangka bakal jadi horror. Apalagi suasana pas ngetik ini mendukung lagi, adrenalin saya terpacu.**

**Saya stop sampai disini karena saya sendiri bingung kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadi Grim Reapernya. Saya sendiri gagal paham kenapa ini jadi multi-chap padahal awalnya saya cuma pengen bikin one-shot. Mungkin gara-gara ide tiba-tiba mentok. Tapi sepertinya cerita ini masih akan berlanjut. Entah bakal sampe berapa chapter**

**Ok! Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih karena telah mau membaca cerita dari sisi sadis saya ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Terror**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy ©****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Grown up Boboiboy, Gore, ****Alur maju mundur, less dialogue, no-romance, ****and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

Ia membenci murid baru.

Itulah yang dikatakan semua murid di sekolah.

Tapi menurut anggota pecinta misteri -sebuah klub illegal yang keberadaannya hanya diketahui oleh para murid-, pernyataan itu salah. Menurut hasil penelitian mereka nama 'Grim Reaper' di kenal tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Berbeda dari kisah sekarang, Grim Reaper masa itu adalah seorang penyelamat. Ia menyelamatkan setiap murid baru yang di bully,

Dengan membunuh mereka.

Mungkin ia ingin menghentikan penderitaan mereka dalam sekali tembak. Mungkin ia ingin menunjukan pada para senior kalau apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Namun semenjak kemunculannya, tak pernah lagi ada pembullyan di sekolah. Setiap senior takut akan kehadiran sang Grim Reaper. Mereka takut mereka dituding atas pembunuhan yang tidak mereka lakukan.

Menurut mereka Grim Reaper adalah roh salah satu murid yang meninggal karena pembullyan. Ia di kunci di ruang musik pada malam hari. Mereka menyetel lagu kematian di speaker sekolah. Mereka menutup lubah ventilasi. Mereka menyebar serbuk lada dan tepung lalu meniupkannya dengan kipas. Dan mereka tertawa diatas penderitaannya hingga sang malaikat kematian mengambilnya melalui sesak nafas dan serangan jantung.

Dari sanalah hari Grim Reaper muncul. Ia membunuh semua seniornya dengan cara yang sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi ia tidak puas. Para senior tak bertanggung jawab lainnya masih melakukan pembullyan. Semua pembullyan ini tak ada akhir hingga ia memutuskan untuk membantu menghilangkan penderitaan korban pembullyan. Membunuh mereka dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit. Seperti seorang _Dewa Kematian. Grim Reaper._

"Lalu, kenapa ia kembali kalau semua pembullyan itu sudah berakhir?" pertanyaan Boboiboy membuat semua anggota klub terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Masih belum. Pembullyan itu kembali terjadi dua tahun yang lalu."

Ya. Pembullyan itu kembali terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Entah siapa yang memulainya. Tapi hal itu memicu kembalinya sang Grim Reaper.

**oOo**

Mereka berlari. Tapi langkah kaki itu masih bergerak teratur tanpa peduli menambah laju gerak langkahnya. Seolah ia yakin kalau ia akan mampu menangkap mereka dengan mudah.

Mereka terus berlalu dan suara langkah itu masih mengikuti bahkan bergema si seluruh koridor melalui sistem pengeras suara. Suara nyanyian mengikuti suara langkah konstan tersebut.

_Twingkle twingkle little star. How i wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._

"Ini semua konyol!" teriak pemuda dengan kacamata nila itu frustasi.

Berbeda dengan apa yang mereka perkirakan, pergerakan sang Grim Reaper terlalu cepat untuk mereka samai. Kaki panjangnya menendang jatuh pisau lipat yang mereka pegang. Ia menyayat pergelangan tangan mereka yang memegang tongkat baseball dengan pisau kecilnya. Seringai puas terlukis di wajahnya yang tertutup poni.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlari. Berlari demi keselamatan mereka. Berlari demi seluruh murid di sekolah mereka. Semua orang harus tahu siapa sang Grim Reaper.

_ menemukanmu._

Kikikan senang dan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tinggi itu membuat kaki kedua pemuda itu semakin berpacu. Armor konyol di tubuh mereka menghambat gerak mereka. Dilemparkan lah perisai yang diperuntukan untuk perlindungan diri tersebut. Mereka harus cepat.

Seolah mengetahui pergerakan mereka, sang Grim Reaper telah memasang perangkap. Mereka terjatuh saat tanpa sadar kaki mereka menyandung senar tajam di depan. Kaki mereka berdarah namun mereka harus tetap berlari. Dengan langkah terseok mereka terus berlari.

Di depan ada sebuah belokan yang mengarah pada tangga. Mereka hanya perlu menuruni dua tangga dan mereka akan dapat keluar dari gedung besar ini. Tak ada jaminan mereka akan selamat saat keluar, tapi mereka tahu mereka jauh lebih aman saat berada di luar. Terkecuali jika sang Grim Reaper memiliki senjata tembak.

Begitu siap menuruni tangga tanpa tertuga tubuh Fang terjatuh. Bagai sebuah slow motion Boboiboy melihat sebuah besi panjang nan tipis –seperti sebuah jarum besar- tertancap di punggung sang pemuda. Matanya menatap horror saat tubuh tegap sang pemuda bergelinding dan bagian kepala Fang lah yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai.

Sang Grim Reaper memiliki senjata tembak.

Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Kacamatanya pecah berkeping-keping. Tak ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya yang terkujur kaku di lantai. Sang Grim Reaper telah mendapatkan Fang.

Kakinya bergetar hebat. Boboiboy menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Terduduk dan tak dapat melakukan apapun.

**"Aku menemukanmu."**

Suara itu kembali dan Boboiboy merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

**oOo**

Mira.

Gadis dengan tatanan rambut yang sedikit tertinggal. Kepang dua dengan poni lurus di atas alis. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah kutu buku. Penyendiri. Freak. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang lunatic.

Tapi tak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa gadis tersebut selain informasi dasar bahwa ia adalah murid kelas 1-2.

Ia diam. Ia cenderung menjauh dari keramaian. Ia bahkan kerap kali menundukan kepalanya saat berjalan. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat menyangkal kalau gadis itu memiliki paras manis nan menawan. Dengan kulit putih pucat bagai gadis asia timur, mata bulat, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis.

Membuatnya semakin menjadi bahan cemooh dan benci dari para senior maupun teman seangkatannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan normal yang diajukan Boboiboy hari itu membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

Ia menggeleng lemah, meyakinkan pemuda dengan topi jingga itu bahwa terjatuh karena tersandung kaki orang lain tidak membuatnya harus di rawat di ruang kesehatan.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat."

Ia kembali menggeleng lemah dan pergi menjauh saat tatapan benci terarah padanya. Boboiboy hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu heran. Di belakang Boboiboy, Rena dan kawan-kawannya tersenyum puas.

**oOo**

_Twingkle twingle little star. How i wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._

Lagu itu. Lagi-lagi lagu itu kembali bergema di gendang telinganya. Kali ini tidak seperti berasal dari sistem suara, tapi langsung dinyanyikan oleh seseorang. Bergema indah namun mengerikan saat terdengat suara gesekan benda tajam di atas benda tajam lainnya.

Kepalanya sakit. Ia mencium bau amis dan merasakan basah di pelipisnya. Ia terduduk dan tangannya diikat di tangan kursi. Matanya mencoba fokus. Meneliti keadaan sekitarnya.

Putih. Dan ia melihat hitam besar di dekat tembok. Matanya kembali untuk fokus. Itu piano, dan ia ada di ruang musik namun ia tidak sendirian. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan karena gadis itu membelakanginya. Disisi pinggirnya ada seorang gadis berdiri –atau lebih tepatnya menempel di tembok. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh besi yang terlihat seperti potongan borgol yang di tanam di tembok, dan kakinya disangga entah oleh apa. Tapi benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah pemanas. Gadis itu Yaya.

Disampingnya dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Boboiboy, Ying, terikat di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya disumpal kain dan kacamatanya entah menghilang kemana. Kedua kakinya pun diikat di kaki kursi. Ia tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Disampingnya lagi ada seorang pemuda gembul yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Gopal. Ia sama sama seperti Yaya, hanya saja ia tidak berdiri tapi tertidur. Kakinya pun di tekan ke lantai dengan potongan borgol tersebut.

Semua teman-temannya terlihat ketakutan. Mereka menangis dalam diam. Bahkan Gopal sekalipun.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?

Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itu menoleh. Kulit putih pucat bak gadis asia timur, mata bulat, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Boboiboy pernah melihatnya. Walau rambutnya sudah tak dikepang dua, ia ingat siapa gadis itu. Mira ia dan Fang sering berpapasan dengan gadis itu di perpustakaan.

Mira tersenyum lebar. Rautnya mukanya cerah, tidak seperti saat siang. Ia melompat-lompat dan menepuk kedua tangannya senang. "Akhirnya kau bangun!"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu mengejap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seolah tanpa dosa. Ia tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada."

Bohong. Baju putih dengan bercak merah di bagian depannya. Dua tangan dengan bekas luka dimanapun. Dan nyanyiannya tadi. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa.

Ie berjalan ke arah Boboiboy. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh kening Boboiboy. Mengusapnya dan membersihkan bekas darah disana. Jemarinya bergerak ke arah bibir Boboiboy dan mengusapnya pelan sekali. Ia terkikik senang dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Entah melakukan apa.

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tak ada respon. Mira masih tetap berkutik dengan apapun yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

Mira pun berbalik.

Matanya menyorotkan rasa sedih dan amarah secara bersamaan. "Itu salah mereka." tatapan polos yang tadi menatapnya berubah menjadi tatapan benci. Dingin. Seolah siap membunuh kapanpun ia mau. Namun ekspresinya kembali berubah. Ia tertawa puas. "Ya. Itu semua salah mereka. Mereka semua salah. Mereka telah menyakitimu."

Mira melompat senang ke arah Boboiboy. Ia mengelus kedua pipinya. "A-apa?" tanya Boboiboy gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Ia ngeri.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Mira sekali lagi. Boboiboy menggeleng lemah. Mira bergerak mundur, menatap Boboiboy polos. "Satpam itu. Dia melarangmu masuk hanya karena terlambat satu menit, ia bahkan menatapmu geram. Rena, dia selalu menertawakan hasil karya senimu. Dan Pak Heri, dia memarahimu hanya karena kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis."

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya. Ini semua gila.

Mira kembali tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa dipakai saat praktek mempelajari anatomi katak. Ia memain-mainkan pisau tersebut. Ke atas dan ke bawah. Melemparnya dan menangkapnya dengan lihai. "Aku mengajari satpam itu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya dengan matanya itu. Aku mengajari Rena apa arti seni itu sesungguhnya. Dan aku mengajari pak Heri rumus-rumus kimia dan apa fungsinya."

Mira tersenyum lembut ke arah Boboiboy. "Ini semua untukmu."

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _Tidak. Semua ini tidak benar. _"L-lalu, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?"

"Teman-teman? Mereka?"

Mira berjalan ke arah Yaya. Pisau kecil di tangannya ia dekatkan pada pipi Yaya. Ia menyeringai, kemudian ia goreskan secara perlahan pisau tajam itu pada pipi sang gadis. "Yaya. Cantik. Feminime. Disukai banyak orang." Pisau itu perlahan bergerak menuju dagu dan berhenti tepat di bawah dagu Yaya. Yaya menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan menahan isak tangisnya. "Tapi dia menggunakan wewenangnya untuk membuatmu di hukum dan berdiri di atas terik matahari. Karena itu ia juga harus merasakan apa itu panas." Ucapnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pemanas di bawah kaki telanjang Yaya.

Mira pun berjalan ke arah Ying. Kini ia menggoreskan pisaunya mengikuti garis rambut Ying, dari poni hingga telinga gadis itu. "Ying. Manis. Penurut. Dicintai banyak orang." Pisau itu kembali bergerak dan berhenti tepat di atas kain yang membekam mulut Ying. Menusuk-nusuknya perlahan seolah ingin merobek kain itu. Ying hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika pisau itu terus mencoba menerobos masuk. "Tapi ia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan menertawakanmu hanya karena letak topimu yang tidak benar. Karena itulah ia harus belajar bagaimana cara mengunci lidahnya dengan benar."

Terakhir, ia bergerak ke arah Gopal. Ia letakan kakinya di atas perut Gopal dan menginjak-injaknya seperti ingin mematikan puntung rokok dengan kakinya. Gopal menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tak ada erangan sakit keluar dari mulutnya. "Gopal. Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya kawan baikmu." Mira menghentakan kakinya di atas dada Gopal dengan kuat, membuat pemuda itu melepaskan gigitannya dan mengerang. "Tapi dia hanya memanfaatkamu saja dan menginjak-injak kau. Karena itulah ia harus mengerti apa artinya diinjak-injak itu."

Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya melihat perlakuan Mira pada teman-temannya. Ia tidak dapat menggerakan bibirnya. Ia terpaku di tempat. Seluruh adrenalinnya berpacu saat mendengarkan satu persatu penjelasan Mira.

_Ini gila. ini semua gila._

Mira kembali bergerak ke arah Yaya. Ia berjongkok di depan pemanas itu dan menyeringai.

Ia akan memulainya.

"Hentikan!" Mira menoleh sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol on. Boboiboy mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia terlihat lebih seperti ketakutan dengan mata yang memerah menahan air mata. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jangan kau sakiti teman-temanku." Mira masih menatapnya. Menyelidiki kebenaran dalam kalimat Boboiboy. Ia berdiri dan masih menatapnya. "Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku lakukan."

Tak lama Mira pun tersenyum cerah. Ia melompat riang ke arah Boboiboy. "Benarkah? Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

Boboiboy mengangguk cepat. Mira pun berteriak senang dan kembali melompat-lompat. Ia berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan memeluknya erat.

Ini akhirnya. Boboiboy sadar bahwa apa yang ia katakan akan mengakhiri kehidupan normalnya sebagai sebagai seorang murid. Dan akan menjadi awal dari neraka yang akan ia hadapi.

Tapi ini adalah keputusannya. Ia harus melakukannya. Yang diinginkan gadis –tidak, pembunuh keji di depannya ini adalah dirinya. Hanya ia yang dapat menghentikan aksi gilanya.

Tapi... ia takut.

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Saya gak nyangka bakal dapet banyak respon. Padahal pas pertama bikin saya udah pasrah aja kalo misal cuma dapet satu atau bahkan gak dapet review sama sekali. Gak nyangka cerita hasil pelampiasan rasa kesal saya ini ada yang mau baca XD**

**Cerita ini masih berlanjut. Entah bakal nyampe berapa chapter. Saya masih belum puas menyiksa character fav saya. (Bagi yang merasa chara fav nya saya siksa, saya mohon maaf. Habis saya seneng sih nyiksa chara fav #dihajar). Oya, saya dapet ide ini pas banget pas saya dapet review yang ke 13. Keren ya? Bisa pas gitu!**

**Ngomong-ngomong, chara Mira terinspirasi dari Yuno Gasai dari Mirai Nikki (ada yang tahu?), saya sebenernya gak suka dia tapi entah kenapa saya mikir kalo chara dia pasti masuk ke fanfic ini. Oh! Dan seperti yang disebutkan di atas, alur cerita ini bakal maju mundur. Jadi maaf kalo misalnya reader agak pusing bacanya. Saya suka aja bikin alur maju mundur, lebih misteri gitu rasanya. Ahaha #plak.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, mereview, memfav, dan memfollow cerita hasil sisi sadistic saya ini. Kritik dan sarannya saya terima. Flame juga boleh kok (karena saya udah nyiksa chara fav para reader soalnya).**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Terror**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy ©****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Gore, no-romance, alur maju mundur, gaje, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

Sudah berhari-hari berlalu semenjak mereka mulai menyelidiki kasus Grim Reaper ini. Tapi semuanya _nihil._ Tak ada informasi apapun yang dapat menuntun mereka pada sang pelaku. Walaupun semua anggota klub pecinta misteri –bahkan seluruh murid- beranggapan bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah arwah seorang murid yang dahulu mati di bully, tapi mereka yakin ada sebuah penjelasan logis tentang semua ini.

"Kalian tidak boleh menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam lagi!"

Itulah yang di ucapkan ketua OSIS saat mereka meminta data siswa satu angkatan tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Matanya menyorotkan rasa takut saat mereka mengucapkan nama Grim Reaper.

Ia adalah seorang siswi tingkat akhir dengan sikap yang terlalu serius. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Katanya ia tidak suka bercanda, ia tidak suka seluruh murid angkatannya, dan yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah klub pecinta misteri. Tak ada yang tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin ia seorang realist sejati yang tak suka cerita tahayul. Mungkin juga karena ia seorang ketua OSIS hingga apapun yang melanggar peraturan akan ia benci. Tapi yang jelas ia cukup membenci klub pecinta misteri hingga ia selalu berusaha menghilangkan keberadaan klub tersebut.

Walaupun apa yang ia dapat adalah _zero._ Ia tidak mungkin bisa menghilangkan klub illegal yang bahkan kepengurusannya pun tidak jelas.

Fang mencurigainya.

Sikap tidak wajarnya, keinginan besarnya untuk menghapuskan keberadaan klub pecinta misteri, dan sorot matanya saat pertama kali Fang bertatapan dengannya. Semua itu adalah beberapa petunjuk yang membuat Fang mencurigai sang ketua OSIS. Tapi ia tidak bisa gegabah. Ia tidak memiliki bukti kuat dan ia bukan seorang esper atau ahli psikolog yang dapat membaca air muka seseorang dengan mudah.

"Tidak mungkin ketua OSIS kan? Kita tidak punya bukti apapun."

Boboiboy tidak dapat setuju dengan Fang. Posisi ketua OSIS terlalu mencolok. Yang pertama kali disorot atas kejadian ini tentu saja ketua OSIS jadi kemungkinan untuk ketua OSIS yang menjadi pelakunya itu sangatlah tipis.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan posisi itulah yang membuatnya dapat berkamuflase dengan baik.

**oOo**

"Semua orang di dunia ini busuk!"

Sorot mata yang tadinya ceria, penuh rasa cinta dan kagum pada padanya berubah drastis saat Boboiboy bertanya mengapa ia melakukan semua ini. Pisau bedah di tangannya ia tancapkan di meja. Di cabut. Di tancapkan lagi hingga kelima kalinya ia berhenti. Ia kembali menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy takut. Tubuhnya bergetar tapi coba ia lawan rasa takut masih membungkam mulutnya dan menangis. Ying pun demikian, hanya saja ia menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Gopal menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isak tangis dan rasa perih akibat diinjak-injak dengan sepatu berhak kayu milik Mira. Dan Mira... ia berjalan ke arah Boboiboy. Mengelus kedua pipinya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Hanya kau. Hanya kau yang pantas ada di dunia ini. Hanya kau Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Jika menurutmu semua orang itu busuk. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Mira terdiam. Ia mundur. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku?"

Boboiboy kembali menelan ludahnya. Jika ia salah mengucapkan pertanyaannya maka rasa kagum Mira padanya akan hilang. Ia akan balik membenci Boboiboy seperti ia membenci semua orang. Hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

**oOo**

Allissya.

Siswi kelas 3-1. Ketua OSIS dengan reputasi sebagai ketua OSIS yang paling tegas dan serius selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Semua orang takut padanya. Satu kesalahan kecil saja maka kau akan langsung dikirim ke ruang BK.

Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau dulu ia penyendiri. Ia pemalu. Dan ia tidak memiliki seorang pun teman. Sasaran empuk untuk mejadi mainan bagi kakak kelas yang mulai bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah mereka.

Dua tahun lalu ia pernah ditemukan tergeletak lemas dengan rambut berantakan, baju compang-camping, dan bekas lebam dimana-mana. Ia tidak berbicara. Ia bahkan menolak membuka mulutnya. Selama lebih dari dua minggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

Satu bulan kemudian muncul sebuah berita kalau beberapa murid kelas 3 ditemukan tewas terombang-ambing di sungai. Tak ada saksi mata. Tak ada bekas penganiayaan. Banyak yang mengasumsikan bahwa mereka mati bunuh diri karena stress.

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu sikap Allisya berubah. Ia menjadi sosok yang serius dan semakin menjauhkan diri dari banyak orang.

"Itu yang membuatnya lebih mencurigakan dari yang lainnya!"

Fang masih bersikeras dengan kesimpulannya. Setiap analisis yang ia lakukan akan selalu mengarah pada sang ketua OSIS. Ia seolah ingin memojokan sang ketua OSIS. Namun disaat yang bersamaan ia terlihat tidak ingin memojokannya.

"Kita tidak punya bukti apapun. Itu hanya kesimpulan tanpa dasar."

"LALU APA?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku lelah dengan kasus ini." Fang munundukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar setelah melihat kejadian kedua beberapa jam yang lalu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terus terjadi."

Harus ia akui, tubuhnya pun masih bergetar setelah melihat keadaan salah satu teman sekelasnya tadi pagi. Tangannya masih dingin dan ia tidak bisa fokus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya _ia _inginkan?"

**oOo**

Tak banyak yang diinginkan oleh Mira. Ia hanya ingin Boboiboy ada disampingnya. Menemaninya dan berbicara dengannya. Hanya dengannya.

Kejadian malam itu mengubah hidup Boboiboy seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak ada lagi bercengkrama dan bercanda gurau di kelas. Tak ada lagi makan bersama di kantin. Tak ada lagi bermain sepak bola bersama di lapangan. Bahkan semua teman-teman baiknya seolah kehilangan jati diri mereka.

Yaya. Ia mengundurkan diri dari semua klub dan jabatan yang ia miliki. Banyak guru dan rekannya yang menyayangkan hal tersebut tapi Yaya tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mengundurkan diri dari semua jabatan yang telah ia raih dengan susah payah itu. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk di kelas tanpa pergi kemanapun, ia hanya akan keluar jika bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Ia selalu keluar cepat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan teman-temannya.

Ying. Ia juga mengundurkan diri dari klub yang ia masuki. Ia membungkam mulutnya. Tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan lagi suara tinggi khasnya. Ia tak pernah ingin berlama-lama di kelas. Ia selalu berlari entah kemana. Kadang duduk di taman sekolah. Kadang menyendiri di pojok perpustakaan. Tapi ia lebih sering menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat dimana tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia hanya akan kembali tepat ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Gopal. Tiga hari pertama ia tidak masuk sekolah. Alasannya karena ia sakit. Hari keempat dan seterusnya ia selalu menjauhi Boboiboy. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi ingin bertatap muka dengan Boboiboy. Selera makannya menurun. Bahkan kerap kali ia memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ia telan. Ia tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, hanya keluar untuk pergi bersekolah kemudian langsung pulang dan mengunci dirinya di kamar.

Fang. Tak ada kabar yang jelas tetangnya. Boboiboy bahkan tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu masih hidup atau tidak. Tubuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Mira bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang Fang. Gadis itu seolah tidak pernah mengenal dan melihat pemuda itu. Ia seolah lenyap begitu saja ditelah bumi. Tak ada yang tahu rumahnya. Bahkan file file identitas dirinya menghilang begitu saja walaupun namanya dalam daftar hadir masih ada.

Sedangkan Boboiboy, ia harus tetap berada di sisi Mira. Membiarkan gadis itu memeluk lengannya. Menggenggam tangan Mira –tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang membunuh orang-orang dengan keji- tiap kali ada siswa yang menatap benci gadis itu. Mencoba meyakinkan Mira bahwa ia tidak butuh orang lain. Ia hanya butuh Boboiboy.

Orang tua teman-temannya sudah menghubungi pihak polisi begitu mereka melihat perubahan sikap anak-anak mereka. Namun polisi tak pernah mendapat informasi apapun karena baik Yaya, Ying, maupun Gopal tidak mau membuka mulutnya saat di investigasi. Hanya keberadaan orang tua Fang yang tidak diketahui saja lah yang tidak melapor pada polisi tentang putra mereka yang menghilang entah kemana. Mereka seolah tak peduli pada anak mereka.

Tak banyak yang dapat Boboiboy perbuat. Dengan Mira yang selalu berada disisinya, ia tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Hanya ketika gadis itu pergi ke toilet dan saat pulang saja Boboiboy dapat bergerak bebas.

**oOo**

Tanpa di duga, kejadian keempat terjadi. Hari itu kelas 1-2 akan melaksanakan pelajaran olah raga. Semua murid menunggu di lapangan sedangkan guru pengajar mereka pergi untuk mengambil beberapa bola basket di gudang perlengkapan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Teriakan serak itu membuat semua murid di lapangan berlari ke arah gudang perlengkapan. Guru pengajar mereka terduduk lemas di depan gudang. Semua murid bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi sampai salah seorang murid laki-laki menunjuk ke arah dalam gudang.

Dua orang gadis. Mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam sana. Tangan, kaki, bahkan jari-jari mereka patah. Patah ke segala arah. Lengan gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu bahkan seperti hampir terputus. Rambut mereka basah, wajah mereka memar, dari hidung mereka masih mengalir darah segar yang bercampur dengan air. Rahang mereka terlepas dan lidah mereka seperti ditusuk oleh besi panas.

Disampingnya Mira menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan sedingin es. Tak ada rasa takut. Tak ada rasa bersalah. Bahkan tak ada rasa puas dan senang disana. Kedua iris gelapnya seolah mati.

Kejadian tersebut tak ayal membuat setiap kegiatan di sekolah di hentikan. Polisi berdatangan dan melakukan olah TKP dengan cekatan. Awak media kembali datang dan meliput kejadian mengerikan tersebut, merekam dan mewawancari beberapa murid dari kelas 1-2.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Bukankah kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi?"

Mira hanya terdiam dan bertingkah polos seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Boboiboy saat mereka berhasil menjauh dari keramaian. Boboiboy menggigit bibit bawahnya kuat. Ia ingin berteriak, ia bahkan ingin menampar atau bahkan memukul gadis di depannya ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari cara untuk menangkap dan mengirimkan gadis ini ke pihak kepolisian namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa menunjukan bukti apapun. Mira menguasi semua bukti yang ia butuhkan. CCTV, alat perekam, bahkan sistem alarm sekolah. Ia mengendalikan semuanya.

"Karena mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Itulah yang diucapkan Mira setelah ia terdiam selama beberapa menit. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menarik-narik lengan Boboiboy. "Ayo ke kantin!"

**oOo**

Kejadian keempat memaksa Boboiboy untuk kembali turun tangan. Ia memasuki sekolah secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti malam itu.

Sekolah terlihat sepi. Kali ini Boboiboy hanya menyiapkan pisau lipat sebagai pertahannya. Takut-takut jika ia bertemu dengan Mira yang kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Matanya terus mengedar, mencari kejanggalan di setiap tempat yang ia lewati. Nihil. Tak ada satupun kejanggalan. Semuanya terlihat normal. Tapi Boboiboy tetap tidak bisa mengendorkan pertahanannya. Ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan seperti malam itu.

Jantungnya berpacu, keringat dingin meluncur bebas di pelipisnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang begitu mendengar jerit pilu jauh di depannya.

Ia harus maju. Ia harus bergerak. Ia harus menolong siapapun orang tersebut. Tapi kakinya menolak.

Boboiboy menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia menguatkan genggamannya pada pisau lipat di tangan dan mulai berlari. Berlari menuju sumber teriakan tersebut.

Ia berbelok, menuruni tangga dan berhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Di depannya berdiri sosok Mira dengan cipratan darah segar di seragam putih dan kulit pucatnya. Rambutnya kembali terurai. Ditangan kanannya, ia genggam sebuah palu kecil yang sering Boboiboy lihat di ruang kesehatan. Palu itu sudah tak berbentuk dengan darah segar mengalir dari tangan Mira hingga ujung palu tersebut. Di tangan kirinya, ia menarik kepala seseorang. Seorang murid laki-laki. Ia menyeret tubuh mungil orang yang sepertinya masih benafas itu seolah ia adalah boneka manusia.

"Boboiboy? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Mira melepaskan orang tersebut. orang tersebut jatuh dengan keras. Boboiboy dapat melihat jelas betapa mengerikannya hal yang dilakukan Mira pada pria malang tersebut. Hidungnya patah, pipinya sudah sangat membiru dan berdarah-darah, bibirnya robek dan sebelah matanya berdarah seperti habis ditusuk bagian tajam palu di tangan Mira. Membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali. Selain itu kedua kakinya patah tak berbentuk, dan bajunya kotor seperti telah diinjak berkali-kali.

"K-Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA INI?! APA SALAH MEREKA?!" tanpa sadar Boboiboy berteriak pada Mira. Gadis itu terdiam. Ia terkejut.

"K-kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" tanya Mira dengan suara bergetar. Palunya ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar dan mataya berair. Ia kembali bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"KENAPA KAU BILANG?! ITU YANG HARUS AKU KATAKAN PADAMU!" Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga Boboiboy berani mengacungkan pisau lipatnya pada Mira. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU MENYAKITI SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

Mira menangis. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Matanya kosong. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bohong... itu semua bohong."

Boboiboy masing mengacungkan pisau lipatnya. Ia marah. Ia panik. Ia takut. Mata Mira yang tadinya kosong kini menatapnya benci. Aura gelap menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Kupikir kau berbeda. Kupikir kau pantas ada di dunia ini seperti kakakku." Ucapnya dingin. Tak ada sorot kagum dimatanya, tak ada nada cerah dalam suaranya. Namun tak lama kemudian tanpa diduga Mira tertawa. Ia tertawa sembari menangis. "Tapi aku salah. Aku salah. Kau sama saja seperti orang-orang itu. KAU TAK PANTAS ADA DI DUNIA INI!"

Mira berjalan perlahan ke arah Boboiboy. Ia masih tertawa. Boboiboy takut, walau dengan pisau lipat di tangannya ia tidak yakin dapat menyaingi pembunuh gila di depannya. Boboiboy kehilangan kendali emosinya. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Kini semua orang di sekolah ini lebih dalam bahaya. Ia baru saja melepaskan seekor monster pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"HENTIKAN MIRA!"

Langkah Mira terhenti. Ia berhenti tertawa. Ia terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan kedua irisnya kembali mengalirkan cairan bening yang berubah kemerahan begitu menyentuh bercak merah di pipinya. Lalu ia terseyum lebar dan sorot matanya kembali cerah.

Boboiboy membalikan tubuhnya. Ia seolah mengenal suara ini. Dan sekali lagi ia terkejut. "Tidak mungkin... Ini mustahil... Bagaimana bisa..."

"KAKAK!"

"Fang..."

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Dan Fang?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ok, pertanyaan itu pasti terngiang-ngiang di otak reader semua. Saya sengaja stop disini supaya reader lebih penasaran lagi #Dihajar. Tapi serius, saya stop disini supaya lebih tegang aja. Untuk chapter depan, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab jadi mohon bersabar. **

**Ngomong-ngomong, waktu nulis chapter ini saya bener-bener bingung gimana mau nulis cerita ini supaya gak membosankan dan mudah ketebak. Pokoknya saya dibingungin sama peran Fang di fic ini. Itu anak bikin saya pusing deh! #DicakarHarimauBayang. Tapi akhirnya saya nemu peran yang cocok (dan mungkin agak mengejutkan). Bagi reader yang teliti pasti udah bisa nebak peran Fang disini apa.**

**Untuk chapter depan, saya kasih spoiler dikit. Bagi penggemar Fang, chapter depan (kemungkinan) bakal banyak fokus ke dia. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terkejut. Ok. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang masih mau bertahan sama fanfic horror gagal ini. Daripada horror, ini lebih mirip fanfic menyiksa karakter Boboiboy -_-**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The terror**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy ©****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Gore, No-romance, less dialogue, alur maju mundur , and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

_Gelap._

_Dingin._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Siapa ia sebenarnya?_

**oOo**

Ia tidak diinginkan.

Sejak pertama kali kedua orang itu mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya, Fang tahu mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya. Itu hanya alasan, sebuah strategi untuk mengambil dan menggunakan apa yang belum dapat Fang miliki karena umur yang masih terlalu belia. Mereka hanya menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan semua hak miliknya yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

PRANG.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali piring melayang ke arahnya. Mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh hingga pecah. Bukan hanya piring saja. Sendok, garpu, gelas, vas bunga, pigura foto dan benda-benda keras lainnya kerap kali mereka layangkan padanya ketika amarah mulai menguasai. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka mengikatnya. Mereka tahu batasan apa yang tidak bisa ia lewati untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Cepat punguti sampah itu dan pergi dari hadapanku!" itulah yang selalu mereka teriakan padanya saat mereka puas.

Fang tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Ia memunguti pecahan piring bekas makan malam itu dengan cepat. Tidak peduli jika kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut dan perih. Tidak mempedulikan serpihan kecil yang menusuk dan melukainya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama diam di tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di hadapan salah satu atau kedua orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai paman dan bibinya.

Paman dan bibinya kembali berkelahi karena sebuah alasan konyol. Perselingkuhan, harta benda, alkohol dan diskotik. Fang sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus meributkan hal konyol seperti itu, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa selalu dirinya yang menjadi pelampiasan amarah mereka.

Setelah selesai memunguti dan membuang pecahan piring itu, Fang bergegas naik ke kamarnya. Kamarnya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia tersenyum simpul begitu melihat sosok gadis kecil yang masih balita tengah bermain dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Gadis kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang paling ia sayangi semenjak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Fang erat. "Kakak!"

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi."

Gadis kecil dengan rambut gelap sebahu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada sang kakak. "Yang penting kakak kembali dan bersamaku."

Fang kembali tersenyum. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada adik kecilnya ini. Ia selalu meninggalkan gadis kecil dengan nama Mira itu di tempat ini. Fang memang mengunci kamar ini jika keluar agar kedua orang itu tidak bisa menyentuh adik kecilnya tapi tetap saja Fang merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa selalu bersama dengan Mira seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kakak membawa nasi lemak ini dari bawah, sekarang makanlah!" ucap Fang sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus nasi lemak yang diam-diam ia ambil dari dapur. Mira memperhatikan nasi lemak itu dan Fang bergantian. Mata bulatnya yang ia warisi dari sang ibu menatapnya polos tapi Fang sadar jika adik kecilnya ini sedang menelitinya.

Mira adalah gadis yang pintar. Ia paham kapan ia boleh makan dan tidak. Fang tahu jika Mira selalu memakan apa yang ia berikan saat pagi hari sedikit demi sedikit agar saat siang ia juga masih dapat makan. Fang juga tahu kalau Mira melakukan hal itu setelah gadis kecil itu melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama. "Kakak juga makan."

Fang tersenyum miris. Mira masih sangat memperhatikannya disaat Fang hanya bisa memberikan sedikit makanan dan waktunya untuk gadis kecil itu. Hampir setiap hari ia harus selalu berangkat ke sekolah untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang siswa. Hampir setiap hari ia meninggalkan Mira sendirian di ruangan kecil mereka dengan hanya ditemani oleh boneka kelinci putih pemberian ayah mereka dan suara teriakan dua orang dewasa dari lantai bawah. Fang ingin keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia ingin berhenti bersekolah dan tetap di sisi Mira untuk menjaganya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Mereka melarangnya. Mereka akan memaksanya masuk karena itu adalah salah satu kebohongan busuk yang mereka buat agar mereka terlihat seperti penjaga yang baik. Agar mereka masih dapat menguasai apa yang tengah mereka pegang saat ini. Dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia harus pergi ke tempat bernama sekolah itu atau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada adik kecilnya.

**oOo**

"Cih! Tukang pamer."

"Sok populer! Dia pikir dia ini keren hanya karena nilainya tinggi."

"Sombong sekali dia! Memangnya dia pikir laki-laki itu hanya dia."

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang selalu ia dapat sebagai ucapan selamat pagi ketika menginjakan kakinya di sekolah. Bisikan benci sudah sering ia telan mentah-mentah. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membalas semua ucapan itu. Percuma, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaganya. Setelah hampir setengah tahun ia bersekolah di tempat ini, ia sudah hampir terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar senior-seniornya.

Dan ia juga terbiasa saat melihat mejanya menghilang.

Kadang Fang berpikir, apa mereka tidak bosan melakukan ini padanya? Apa salahnya? Sebegitu bencikah mereka padanya?

Fang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Setiap murid di kelas itu menundukan kepala mereka, bertingkah seolah mereka tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada mejanya. Percuma jika ia bertanya pada orang-orang itu. Fang berjalan ke arah jendela, melihat ke arah bawah dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dari atas ia melihat mejanya. Fang menghela nafasnya dan kembali turun untuk mengambil meja tersebut.

Meja berwarna merah itu sudah kehilangan warna cerahnya akibat tanah yang menyelimuti. Selain itu ia juga melihat sayatan pisau di permukaan mejanya.

_Menjijikan. __Dasar Sombong. __Freak. Dasara sialan. Pergi kau dari sini!_

Itulah yang tertulis acak disana. Terlihat jelas bukan hanya satu orang yang menuliskan kata-kata tersebut. Mungkin tiga atau lebih.

Fang memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini tapi tetap saja ia memiliki batasan. Fang sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah jika harus kembali ke ruang guru untuk meminta meja baru. Ia lelah diperlakukan sebagai mainan oleh senior-seniornya. Ia lelah menjadi bahan gunjingan setiap siswa di sekolah ini.

"Kau itu seorang jenius. Aku senang dapat bertemu seorang jenius sepertimu." Kata-kata guru matematikanya lah yang menjadi salah satu obat penenang bagi Fang. Guru dengan wajah tirus dan ekspresi lembut yang selalu menghiasi wajah yang begitu mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok sang ibu itulah yang membuatnya terus bertahan. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan selalu menjadi penopang bagi Fang untuk tetap berdiri dan bertahan. Selain itu... "Kelak nanti, kau akan menjadi seseorang yang berjaya." Kalimat yang ia ucapkan itulah yang menjadi pendorong dirinya untuk tetap berada di puncak akademik walau banyak yang mencemooh dan membencinya. Setidaknya suatu saat nanti, ia akan mampu membawa Mira pergi dari neraka yang mereka sebut rumah itu.

Namun tetap saja kalimat 'suatu saat nanti' masih sangat jauh. Fang menyadari hal itu ketika beberapa senior menguncinya di salah satu bilik toilet dan menyiramnya dengan air pel. Seolah tak puas, mereka juga meletakan tanda 'SEDANG DIPERBAIKI' tepat di depan pintu toilet pria di lantai dua.

Dingin. Fang benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Dulu ia selalu berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang membantunya tapi sekarang ia sadar. Orang-orang itu terlalu penakut untuk menghadapi pihak yang membencinya –apalagi jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Mereka terlalu takut untuk mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertinya. Fang sudah tidak pernah lagi berharap akan ada orang yang membantunya. Ia harus keluar dari masalahnya seorang diri.

Tapi Fang sadar, jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap ada seseorang yang mau membantunya dan adik kecilnya.

**oOo**

"KENAPA KAU JATUHKAN GELASKU!" Teriak pria paruh baya yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pamannya itu. Bau pekat alkohol tercium jelas saat ia berteriak, wajahnya pun memerah tanda ia tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Tanpa ragu pria itu memukul pipinya keras hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang. Pria itu menarik kerah seragamnya dan kembali memukul wajahnya berkali-kali. Setelah itu ia melempar tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok dan menendangnya tanpa ampun.

Fang hanya dapat mampu mempertahankan dirinya dengan kedua tagan yang ia gunakan sebagai tameng. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Ia sudah cukup merasa lelah dikunci di toilet selama berjam-jam dan harus keluar dari toilet itu tanpa bantuan siapapun dan sekarang? Begitu ia berharap dapat masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, yang ia dapat justru pukulan bertubi-tubi dari pamannya yang tengah mabuk berat.

Setelah puas menendangnya, pria itu menendang serpihan gelas bekas alkoholnya yang telah pecah ke arah Fang. Dan ia pun pergi keluar dari rumah sembari meneriakan. "Lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Perih. Sakit. Seluruh tubunya berdenyut-denyut. Ia kesulitan untuk berdiri. Tapi ia harus segera pergi dan mengambil makanan di dapur yang dapat ia berikan pada Mira. Ia harus tetap bertahan. Ia harus tetap bertahan demi adik kecilnya.

Senyum cerah menyambutnya begitu ia membuka pintu kamar mereka. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama begitu melihat keadaan sang kakak yang berjalan tegopoh-gopoh dengan luka lebam dan baju basah.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya gadis mungil itu khawatir. Kedua matanya berair, siap mengeluarkan cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah lagi terlihat di wajah manisnya semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Fang menggeleng lemah dan memberikan sebuah roti coklat yang tergeletak di meja dapur. Mira tidak mengambilnya, ia menangis sesenggukan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mira tidak mau makan."

Fang menghela nafasnya. Dengan susah payah ia duduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mira. Walaupun perih di pipinya masih mendominan, ia berusaha tersenyum. "Kakak tidak apa-apa. Besok juga kakak sembuh. Sekarang kamu makan ya? Nanti kalau kamu sakit, kakak juga akan sakit."

Mira masih menangis sesenggukan namun ia mengambil roti yang diberikan Fang. Fang pun segera beranjak untuk berganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan memakai baju basah.

Mira melahap rotinya perlahan. Ia masih menangis tapi Fang tahu gadis itu berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Mira memotong rotinya yang masih belum termakan dan memberikannya pada sang kakak begitu Fang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan sosok adik kecilnya yang polos berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang kuat seperti sekarang. Fang terkejut, rasanya ia ingin menangis begitu mengingat bahwa apa yang membuat Mira seperti sekarang adalah karena ia tidak bisa menjaganya.

Ia mengambil potongan roti yang diberikan Mira. "Amis." Rasa potongan roti begitu ia kunyah itu seperti darah. Mungkin karena gusinya robek saat dipukuli. Mungkin juga karena gigi grahamnya yang patah. Tanpa sadar pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Mira tapi ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi hidup seperti ini.

**oOo**

"Fang! Kau dipanggil kakak kelas tuh." Ucapan salah satu teman sekelasnya membuat Fang menghentikan aktifitasnya mengikat tali sepatu seusai berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Teman sekelasnya itu menundukan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatap dirinya langsung. Fang punya firasat buruk saat teman sekelasnya itu berlari pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan yang ia dapat.

Fang memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintah kakak kelasnya. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum kedua orang itu sampai di rumah, sebelum mereka mulai menyentuh gadis kecilnya. Namun sayangnya, senior yang memanggilnya itu justru mencegatnya di gerbang sekolah. Tiga orang senior dengan ukuran badan yang cukup besar menyeretnya ke gudang perlengkapan.

Tiga orang seniornya itu menyeringai puas ketika tubuh Fang dilempar hingga membentur keranjang bola. "Berani sekali kau mengabaikan perintah kami." Ucap salah seorang senior dingin.

"Hanya karena kau jadi anak kesayangan guru, jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya mengabaikan perintah seniormu! Gara-gara kau semua guru memandang rendah kami!"

Salah satu senior menariknya berdiri dan memegangi kedua tangannya. Dua senior lainnya menyeringai dan mulai melayangkan kepalan tangan mereka ke wajah Fang.

DUAGH BUGH DUUGH BAAKH

Tanpa ragu ketiga orang itu memukul dan menendangnya. Fang beberapa kali mencoba memberontak namun kekuatan senior yang tengah memeganginya saat ini terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Pada akhirnya Fang hanya dapat diam menahan sakit saat kepalan kepalan itu menghantam tubuhnya.

"Orang yang seenaknya dan sok keren sepertimu sebaiknya menghilang saja!"

Setelah puas mereka bertiga pun keluar dari gudang itu, meninggalkan Fang yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas tak bisa berdiri. Ia sakit, ia lelah, mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran semua orang itu.

**oOo**

Ia terlambat. Paman dan bibinya sudah ada di rumah. Yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka tengah bertengkar hebat. Kali ini mereka saling berteriak memperebutkan surat kepemilikan tanah yang seharusnya milik Fang dan Mira. Fang berusaha masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi namun dengan langkahnya yang terseok, kedua orang itu dengan cepat menyadari keberadaannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" teriak sang bibi. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat keadaan Fang. "Kau berkelahi?! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Bisa-bisanya kau berkelahi seperti itu, kau bisa mencoreng nama baik kami!" bibinya mengambil asbak rokok yang ada di hadapannya. Melemparkan benda itu pada Fang. "Pergi dari hadapanku! Kau membuatku jijik!"

Fang menuruti perintahnya dan segera naik ke kamarnya dengan langkah terburu, menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengambil makanan untuk Mira.

"Kakak?" tanya Mira begitu Fang masuk ke kamar mereka. Matanya kembali meneliti keadaan sang kakak. Sama seperti kemarin.

Fang tidak menghiraukannya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan Mira yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sembari bertanya apakahia baik-baik saja. Fang hanya mendudukan dirinya dan menunduk lemas.

Ia sudah lelah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa semua orang itu membencinya? Apa salahnya?

**_Semua orang di dunia ini busuk._** Fang seolah mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu suara siapa itu. Mungkin itu suara hati terdalamnya, mungkin juga itu suara sisi gelap hatinya tapi entah mengapa ia tersenyum.

"Ah... itu benar. Semua orang di dunia ini busuk."

**_Mereka sebaiknya menghilang saja. _**Kali ini Fang tertawa.

"Iya... itu benar... sebaiknya mereka menghilang saja dari dunia ini."

**oOo**

Merah.

Tangan, baju, bahkan wajahnya dihiasi cairan merah berbau amis itu. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berlumuran darah seperti ini. Semua memorinya blur. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia turun dari kamarnya untuk mengambil makanan di dapur secara diam-diam. Saat ia mencoba mengambil makanan di lemari es, pamannya yang baru datang dari klub malam hari itu memergokinya. Pria paruh baya itu marah besar dan melempar kaleng birnya ke arah Fang. Lalu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah itu?

Kepalanya pening, mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali ke kamar. Lagipula ia sudah mendapatkan dua buah roti dan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Kakinya melangkah namun terhenti saat ujung kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Keras namun tak cukup keras untuk dikatakan sebagai meja atau kursi. Agak sedikit lembek, seperti... tubuh manusia.

Matanya bergerak perlahan ke bawah. Nafasnya memburu begitu melihat apa yang menghalangi langkahnya. Itu adalah tubuh seorang manusia, seorang pria dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari dada dan perutnya. Fang bergerak mundur, dua buah roti dan botol air mineral di tangannya jatuh. Matanya kembali bergerak dan kali ini ia juga melihat sosok seorang perempuan satu meter di depan mayat pria yang ia kenal sebagai pamannya itu. Keadaanya sama, darah segar masih mengalir dari dada dan juga kepalanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Tapi daripada rasa takut entah mengapa ia merasa lega. Ia sudah tidak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan dua orang itu. Ia sudah tidak perlu takut lagi adik kecilnya terluka. Ia bebas.

**oOo**

Fang masih masuk ke sekolah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih susah payah pergi ke sekolah itu padahal ia masih tetap mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari semua orang. Mereka masih mencemoohnya, di dalam lokernya masih dipenuhi oleh sampah, dan mejanya masih mereka coreti dengan coretan mengancam.

Sepulang sekolah ia berencana untuk mengajak Mira pergi keluar berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dulu sering keluarga mereka kunjungi. Taman, pusat perbelanjaan, dan kedai coklat di tengah taman kota. Ia ingin membawa Mira kesana dan bersenag-senang dengannya.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah musik, ia mendapat tugas piket hari ini jadi ia harus membereskan semua peralatan yang telah dipakai tadi. Tidak ada yang ingin membantunya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Ia masih dapat menyelesaikannya walaupun memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari kebanyakan orang. Fang selesai dengan tugas piketnya tepat setelah hari gelap. Semua murid sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan sekolah terlihat sepi karena itulah ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ruangan tempatnya berada di kunci dari luar.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanya Fang panik.

Ia mencoba keluar lewat jendela tapi sayangnya dikunci juga. Fang melihat dua orang senior yang waktu itu menghajarnya di gudang perlengkapan. Mereka menyeringai puas. Dari sisi lain, seorang senior lainnya menyebar tepung dan sebuk lada lalu meniupkannya dengan kipas. Tak lama lagu _Gloomy Sunday _diputar di speaker sekolah dengan suara maksimal.

Fang menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dadanya sesak dan pandangannya kabur. _Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Siapapun tolong dia._

Ia melihat sosok hitam. Fang tidak tahu siapa sosok itu tapi sosok itu berbisik padanya. 'Penderitaanmu akan berakhir di sini.'

Seketika jantungnya terasa sakit dan ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh. Dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap

**oOo**

Perlahan Fang membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya terlihat gelap namun tak cukup gelap bagi Fang untuk tidak mengenali tempat ini. _Ruang musik. _Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disini?

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! Gara-gara ide konyolmu itu dia jadi mati kan?"

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang menyetujuinya begitu saja. Bukankah kau yang pertama kali membullynya."

Fang mendengar dua orang saling berteriak satu sama lain. Ia mengenali suara ini. Mereka adalah seniornya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

"Sudahlah jangan panik begitu. Kita sudah mengubur jasadnya. Selain itu tidak ada yang menyadari juga kan?"

Apa yang terjadi? Jasad? Siapa yang mati?

"Tapi tetap saja... bagaimana kalau orang tua si Fang itu mulai menyelidiki kasus ini? Bisa mati kita."

Fang membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat telapak tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _Ini tidak mungkin. _Fang mengecek detak jantungnya namun ia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Ia mengecek nadinya namun hasinya juga sama. _Ini tidak mungkin._

**_Semua orang di dunia ini busuk. Sebaiknya mereka menghilang saja dari dunia ini._**

_Tentu. Itu benar. Mereka semua busuk. Mereka melakukan ini padanya. Mereka tidak pantas ada di dunia ini. Mereka pantas merasakan apa yang ia rasakan._

Ia menyeringai dan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya hari itu pada orang-orang itu..

**oOo**

Orang-orang itu sudah lenyap dari semua ini, tapi kenapa orang seperti mereka itu selalu muncul? Kenapa? Apa karena ada orang-orang sepertinya yang mereka lihat sebagai mainan mereka? Mungkin ia harus menghilangkan mainan orang-orang itu. Mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti sosok hitam itu. Ya, ia bisa menghilangkan penderitaan mereka seperti apa yang dilakukan sosok itu.

**oOo**

Semua orang-orang itu tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal itu. Mereka semua sudah tidak pernah lagi menjadikan orang lain sebagai mainan. Ia berhasil. Ia menyelamatkan semua orang itu. Sekarang ia sudah bebas –atau setidaknya itu yang ia inginkan.

Ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal. Ada beberapa orang murid perempuan mengelilinginya. Mereka merobek-robek bajunya, menjambak rambutnya dan menendang gadis itu. Mereka tertawa puas lalu mereka pun pergi.

Ia terdiam di tempat. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Mungkin bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu masih menghantuinya. Atau mungkin karena gadis itu menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kasihan sekali." Ucap gadis itu. Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

_Siapa yang harus dikasihani? Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu yang harus dikasihani?_

"Kau harus tertinggal di tempat seperti ini karena mereka. Seharusnya kau sudah bebas." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah menolong banyak orang, sekarang biarkan aku menolongmu." Dan setelah itu gadis itu pingsan, meninggalkannya dengan pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya.

_Menolongnya? Dari apa?_

**oOo**

_Aah... ia ingat sekarang. Ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan disini. Apa tujuannya ada disini. Siapa dirinya._

Fang tertawa miris. Semua penyelidikan yang ia lakukan. Semua kejadian ini. Bahkan semua kehidupannya di sekolah selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu, semuanya palsu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ada dalam semua kejadian ini. Karena...

Sejak awal ia tidak pernah ada. Ia sudah mati tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Cliff hanger lagi deh. Sebenernya saya seneng bisa nyiksa chara fav, tapi entah kenapa pas bagian Fang disiksa di rumahnya kok saya ngerasa kasihan gitu. Jadilah saya nulisnya mendet-mendet, nyiapin mental karena gak tahan nulis bagian yang di rumahnya #nangisdipojokan. Oh! Dan saya juga ngerasa aneh pas nulis efek-efek suaranya #mikirsambilnanemjamurditembok**

**Bagaimana? Apakah para reader merasa terkejut? Saya sendiri sejujurnya terkejut karena saya gak nyangka bakal bikin peran Fang jadi kayak gitu. Biasanya kan dia jadi idola di sekolah, nah disini dia jadi bahan bullyan sekaligus siksaan baik di sekolah maupun di rumahnya. Jadi apa udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa Fang disini? Oh! Dan saya ubah genrenya karena jujur aja, ini udah bukan lagi cerita horror. Tapi crime mystery.**

**Dan seperti yang saya janjikan, chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lainnya. Untuk chapter depan karena ada reader yang ingin tahu bagaimana cara Mira bikin semua orang tutup mulut jadi chapter depan bakal fokus ke Mira. Awalnya pengen dibikin special story tapi karena saya butuh penjelasan kenapa si Mira nyerang Fang dan beberapa bagian yang belum saya jelasin, jadi dibikin cerita inti deh. **

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih buat orang-orang yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca bahkan sampe ngereview, nge-favourite, dan nge-follow cerita gaje ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The terror**

**By Chocolate Bub****bletea**

**Boboiboy belongs to ****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Gore, less dialogue, alur maju mundur, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

"Semua orang di dunia ini busuk."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya ketika ia kembali ke kamar mereka dengan bekas membiru di sekujur tubunya dan tanpa sepotong roti atau sebotol air ditangannya. Awalnya gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam ikat dua itu tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat tersebut. Ia mengira kalau kakaknya hanya berucap asal seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Karena itulah gadis kecil bernama Mira itu diam dan memperhatikan sang kakak hingga ia kembali menjadi sosok kakaknya yang seperti biasa.

Mira selalu ingin bertanya mengapa sang kakak tidak ingin ia kekuar dari kamar mereka namun rasa takut dan hormatnya pada sang kakak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hingga pada suatu hari kakaknya keluar tanpa mengunci kamar mereka.

Awalnya Mira tidak berani keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah berjanji pada sang kakak kalau ia tidak akan pernah keluar sebelum sang kakak mengizinkannya namun rasa penasaran membuatnya melanggar janji tersebut. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah bawah dan jeritan dari pamannya yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Perlahan Mira membuka pintu yang terasa cukup berat tersebut. Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, setelah dirasa aman kaki kaki kecilnya mulai berlari ke arah bawah. Kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak ke arah suara gaduh itu.

Kedua mata bulatnya menatap bingung apa yang tengah terjadi. Di tangan kakaknya sebuah pisau dapur berlumur darah ia main-mainkan. Ia tersenyum dan pamannya yang ada di depan bergerak mundur.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sang kakak tak menjawab tapi dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah sang paman dan menghunuskan pisau tersebut tepat ke dadanya. Darah segar melucur bebas dari mulut sang paman. Dari dadanya pun darah mengalir deras.

Kakaknya tertawa, ia menarik cepat pisau tersebut dan kembali menghunuskan pisau itu ke arah perut pamannya. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Kakaknya terus menusukan pisau tersebut ke perut sang paman hingga Mira melihat sesuatu keluar dari perutnya bersamaan dengan pisau yang ditarik dan ditusukan ke arah perutnya. Tak lama kakaknya pun berhenti. Ia menarik pisaunya dan tubuh pamannya jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Kedua mata kakaknya terlihat kosong. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Mira bersembunyi. Belum sempat sang kakak sampai bibinya yang berlari dari arah belakang Mira masuk ke dapur. Kedua mata sang bibi membulat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang kakak berlari ke arah bibinya dan dengan cepat menghunuskan pisaunya tepat ke arah perut sebelum wanita itu pergi. Sang kakak melakukan hal yang sama hingga ia membiarkan tubuh wanita itu tergeletak di lantai.

Mira tidak mengerti saat sang kakak kembali berbalik dan mengambil dua buah roti dan botol air mineral. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa sang kakak tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengatakan. "Aku bebas." Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, cahaya di mata sang kakak kembali. Ia melihat tatapan mata kakaknya lagi dan kali ini ia tersenyum dengan cahaya itu di kedua matanya.

Kakaknya telah kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**oOo**

Paginya sang kakak kembali berkemas dan berangkat ke sekolah. Kali ini ia tidak melarang Mira untuk keluar, ia justru membiarkan gadis itu untuk bisa berkeliaran bebas di rumahnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah tetangga-tetangganya.

Mira terus menunggu kehadiran sang kakak namun pemuda dengan rambut gelap berantakan itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Ia terus menunggu hingga malam tiba. Namun sekali lagi sang kakak belum kembali.

Berhari hari berlalu namun sang kakak belum juga kembali. Hanya berbekal makanan yang terdapat di lemari es Mira terus menunggu sang kakak. Hingga pada hari ke empat ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke rumahnya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau itu kakaknya namun yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya dan beberapa pria berseragam masuk ke rumahnya

Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan memintanya untuk ikut. Mira menggeleng. Ia tidak mau mengingkari janjinya pada sang kakak. Bagaimana jika ia kembali dan ia tidak bisa memukan Mira dimana pun? Mira tidak mau kalau kakaknya kembali bersedih.

"Tenang saja, kami akan memberi tahukan kakakmu." Ucap pria itu.

Mira ragu namun setelah pria itu meyakinkannya untuk ke sepuluh kalinya akhirnya Mira setuju. Ia pun ikut pergi dengan pria paruh baya tersebut ke sebuah rumah besar dengan banyak sekali anak-anak seumurnya berlarian kesana kemari.

Mira tinggal di rumah itu. Menunggu kakaknya hingga ia kembali dan mereka akan hidup berdua seperti dulu.

**oOo**

Kakaknya tidak pernah kembali. Seberapa lama pun Mira menunggunya, sang kakak tidak pernah kembali. Tiap kali ia bertanya pada wanita yang tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara wantu, wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan memintanya untuk tetap menunggu. Dan Mira hanya bisa menunggu.

**oOo**

Mira tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menunggu tapi ia masih tetap menunggu kehadiran sang kakak.

"Pergi kau! Dasar menjijikan."

Mira tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang-orang itu selalu mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Yang ia pahami adalah mereka selalu memukulnya dan melakukan hal yang kejam padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

_**"Semua orang di dunia ini busuk."**_

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya hari itu melintas di otaknya. Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya? Jika iya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_**"Orang-orang seperti itu sebaiknya menghilang saja dari dunia ini."**_

Kakaknya pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dan jika kakaknya yang mengatakan maka itu benar. Orang-orang itu tak sepantasnya berdiri di dunia ini. Mereka tak sepantasnya tertawa sementara dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tak melakukan apapun. Mereka tak sepantasnya ada disini karena yang pantas ada hanyalah orang-orang seperti kakaknya.

**oOo**

Merah.

Warna itu menjadi warna kesukaannya. Ia senang saat warna itu ada di kedua tangannya. Ia senang saat warna itu berasal dari orang-orang yang tak sepantasnya berdiri di dunia yang penuh warna ini.

Warna itu adalah sebuah simbol kebebasan. Itulah yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Dan itulah kenyataan yang Mira terima saat warna itu menghiasi kedua tangan-tangan kecilnya. Ketika warna itu muncul, Mira tidak pernah lagi disakiti. Ia mendapatkan kebebasannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah barunya. Dengan rambut yang dikepang dua seperti apa yang pernah diajarkan kakaknya, Mira berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Mira tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah yang -mungkin- akan merampas kebebasan miliknya. Ia enggan bertatap mata dengan pria yang hanya akan bersikap manis di depannya namun bersikap bajingan dan pengecut di belakangnya.

Mira berjalan perlahan. Melewati beberapa gang dan trotoar sebelum ia harus menyebrang jalan besar untuk bisa mencapai sekolahnya. Jalanan saat itu lenggang. Tak banyak mobil berlalu lalang. Lampu sudah menunjukan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Mira pun berjalan menyebrang sendirian.

Masih dengan menundukan kepalanya, dari jauh ia seperti mendengan suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

"AWAAAAAAASSS!"

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat sebelum akhirnya terpental cukup jauh. Kepalanya membentur pagar jalan dan pandangannya membuyar. Warna jingga lah yang matanya tangkap sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

**oOo**

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ia ada disini. Mengapa tubunya dipenuhi bercak merah. Mengapa tubuh seseorang terkapar lemah di lantai. Mengapa seseorang dengan topi jingga menatapnya benci namun satu hal yang ia tahu adalah sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

Mira membalikan tubuhnya dan kedua iris gelapnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap berantakannya, tersenyum pada Mira. Ia adalah kakaknya. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kakak!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke arah sang kakak. Memeluknya dengan erat namun ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah. Kenapa tubuhnya tiba tiba kaku? Kenapa perutnya sakit? Dan kenapa pandangannya kembali mengabur?

Mira tidak mengerti namun sekali lagi yang ia ketahui hanyalah... semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

**oOo**

Tubuh gadis itu ambruk di tangan pemuda yang Boboiboy ketahui sudah menghilang secara misterius beberapa minggu yang lalu. Fang menatap Mira sendu. Ia menidurkan tubuh gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Siapa?" Entah pertanyaan apa yang coba Boboiboy lontarkan. Setiap kosa kata yang ia miliki seolah kusut dan tak dapat ia susun dengan rapi.

Fang hanya tersenyum pilu. "Ia tak seharusnya ada disini."

Boboiboy masih belum mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga tak seharusnya ada disini."

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Kembali Fang hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali. Tapi sebelum itu... aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

_Apa maksudnya?_ "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tolong aku. Aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin lagi terikat disini."

Boboiboy masih belum mengerti. Namun sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang semakin bertumpuk di kepalanya, pandangannya tiba-tiba buyar. Keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**oOo**

Putih. Cahaya putih itu mencoba menerobos masuk ke retina matanya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Suara gaduh di sekitar membuat Boboiboy mencoba menoleh namun lehernya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Samar-samar ia melihat beberapa orang wanita dengan pakaian suster dan seorang pria berjas putih mengelilinginya. Boboiboy mencoba bertanya walaupun tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga mengeluarkan suara saja terasa perih.

"Dimana ini?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." Ujar salah satu suster.

_Dirumah sakit? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Setelah dokter selesai memeriksanya, ia pun berjalan ke keluar sembari berbicang dengan kakeknya. Teman-temannya masuk ke ruangan. Gopal menangis tersedu-sedu, Yaya dan Ying saling berpelukan dan menangis dalam diam. Boboiboy sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

Semua teman-temannya telah kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Mata Boboiboy bergerak-gerak mencari seseorang yang seharusnya juga ada -jikalau malam itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Mana Fang? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan... dimana Mira?"

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kebingungan. Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Siapa itu Fang?" Tanya Ying.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "K-kalian tidak ingat? Di-dia teman sekelas kita kan? Dia menghilang beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah kejadian itu."

"Apa maksudmu Boboiboy? Tidak ada teman sekelas kita yang bernama Fang. Lagipula, kau bahkan belum pernah masuk karena kau koma selama empat bulan lebih setelah kejadian tabrak lari saat hari pertama masuk sekolah."

Penjelasan Gopal membuat nafas Boboiboy memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin.

Jika memang ia tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah. Jika memang ia koma selama empat bulan lebih lalu... kejadian-kejadian itu apa?

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N : TBC dengan cliffhanger yang sangat... tidak elit. -.-**

**Maafkan keterlambatan update saya ini. Many things happened. Saya harap para reader semua menikmati chapter yang satu ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena gak bisa nulis secara detail tentang Mira dan kekejamannya. Saya gak sanggup masoin diri ngetik di hp banyak-banyak #meratapinasiblappieygdirawatinap Selain itu saya juga lagi writer-block jadi kita biarkan saja misteri soal Mira dan kekejamannya tetap menjadi misteri #plak #digiles.**

**Anyway, fandom ini jadi makin ramai ya? Karena terlalu lama nyemplung di fandom sebelah gegara seorang Alfred F. Jones #ditendangal , jadilah pas saya kembali saya merasa seperti anak hilang #celingakcelinguk. Banyak nama yang gak saya ketahui #udahcukupsesicurhatnya.**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang masih mau bertahan baca fanfic ini. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih #bungkuksembilanpuluhderajat. Sekedar info, kalau ide saya gak berubah di tengah jalan kemungkinan besar chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir. Akhirnyaaa... mau tamat juga!**

**Daripada saya mulai nyeroscos gak jelas.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The terror**

Presented by** Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy **copyright to** Animonsta/Monsta**

Genre** : Mystery, Crime, Supernatural.**

Warning:** OOC, OC, miss typing, AU, foul word, and more**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Masa-masa sekolahnya. Kejadian sang _Grim_ _reaper_. Fang dan juga Mira. Jika memang rangkaian kejadian yang Boboboi alami selama empat bulan terakhir itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi yang dibuat oleh alam bawah sadarnya, kalau begitu mengapa Mira yang seharusnya merupakan bagian dari fragmen mimpi itu ada disini, bersamanya, di dunianya, terbaring lemas masih tak sadarkan diri.

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Boboiboy bangun dari komanya. Selama dua minggu itu pula ia terus memikirkan 'mimpi' itu. Menghubungkan setiap benang merah yang ada mimpi itu pada dunianya. Mencoba menemukan koneksi diantara dua dunia yang tak seharusnya terhubung itu.

Kakek dan teman-temannya tentu saja merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Boboiboy karena selama ia ada di rumah sakit hingga ia kembali ke rumah, Boboiboy lebih memilih untuk sendiri daripada bergaul bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Boboiboy? Sikapmu berubah semenjak bangun dari komamu." Tanya sang kakek khawatir -entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya seperti biasa. "Aku tidak apa-apa _tok_. Aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkunganku saja. Koma selama empat bulan itu tidak sebentar."

"Kau yakin hanya itu? Apa kau yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu?"

_Ada_. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Tapi tentu saja Boboiboy tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Tidak saat ini. "Tidak ada. _Atok_ tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu, besok aku harus ke sekolah."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuan _atok_, katakan saja."

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Kakeknya pun bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Boboiboy. Boboiboy memejamkan kedua matanya. Mulai besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Siap atau pun tidak.

oOo

Sejujurnya harus Boboiboy akui kalau sebenarnya ia takut. Keadaan di sekolahnya hampir sama persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Setiap sudut sekolah ini, guru pengajar, penjaga sekolah bahkan kepengurusan dewan siswa dan klub sekolah pun sama persis. Seolah mimpi itu adalah sisi lain dari dunia nyata ini. Seperti dua sisi koin, berbeda namun ada pada tempat yang sama. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah tak ada kejadian maupun desas desus mengenai sang _grim reaper_.

Boboiboy seperti mengenal lingkungan sekitarnya dengan baik namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa asing. Ditambah dengan kehadiran orang-orang sudah tiada dalam mimpinya itu seolah hanya sebuah halusinasi di mata Boboiboy. Terkadang ia merasa mual begitu mengingat keadaan orang-orang tersebut dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya . Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Boboiboy sama sekali tak dapat fokus memperhatikan penjelasan guru kimia di depan kelasnya.

"Pssst! Boboiboy!" Bisik Gopal dari arah belakangnya -tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh Fang. "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau seperti ingin muntah begitu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Boboiboy lemas.

"Kau yakin?"

Sebelum Boboiboy menjawab, sebuah deheman dari depan kelas menyita perhatian kedua pemuda tersebut. "Sepertinya obrolan kalian berdua lebih menarik dari pelajaran saya. Keberatan jika kalian berdua menceritakan apa yang kalian obrolkan pada kami?"

Gopal mulai gelagapan menghadapi pertanyaan halus namun mematikan tersebut, namun Boboiboy terlihat tenang dan mengacungkan tangannya. Sang guru menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Pak, saya merasa tidak enak badan. Bolehkan saya pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

Sang guru awalnya tak percaya namun begitu melihat wajah pucat Boboiboy akhirnya guru itu mengangguk. "Tentu, silahkan."

"Terima kasih, pak. Tapi apa boleh saya mengajak teman saya untuk mengantar saya ke ruang kesehatan? Saya takut tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan."

"Ya, silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Lalu Boboiboy pun menarik lengan Gopal untuk ikut dengannya. Sebelum kedua pemuda itu keluar kelas, sang guru terlebih dahulu mengingatkan.

"Usahakan untuk segera kembali ke kelas ya, Gopal." -atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengancam.

Gopal mengangguk cepat dan keduanya pun keluar. Sebelum pergi ke ruang kesehatan, Boboiboy terlebih dahulu menyeret Gopal ke toilet. Boboiboy memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya tadi pagi di wetafel, membuat Gopal sedikit jijik.

Sejujurnya Boboiboy tidak mengerti, merasa ia bisa merasa sejijik ini bahkan hingga muntah hanya karena sekelabat memori yang bahkan tidak nyata keberadaannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sejijik ini saat masih ada dalam mimpinya.

Lalu kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus disaat Boboiboy tak dapat membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak?

Boboiboy menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membulat. Dalam bayangan cermin di depannya, seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada disini kini berdiri di belakangnya. Menyender pada salah satu pintu stal. Sorot matanya redup, tapi Boboiboy yakin kalau dia tengah menatap tepat ke arah Boboiboy seolah meminta pertolongan darinya.

Orang itu tak seharusnya berada disini. Boboiboy tahu itu namun jantungnya yang terpacu adrenalin, nafasnya yang tersenggal, dan matanya yang tak dapat fokus membuat pemuda bertopi jingga itu bertanya-tanya.

_Dimana kenyataan itu berada?_

"Ada apa Boboiboy?"

Dengan cepat Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun sosok itu masih ada. Gopal mendekatinya seolah ia tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakang Boboiboy _–_atau mungkin ia tidak melihatnya?. Perlahan rasa penasaran Boboiboy mengalahkan rasa takut dalam dirinya. Menekan adrenalin dan perasaan ragu.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakan namun sosok itu tidak menampakan wujudnya seolah ia tidak pernah ada disana.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? Apa ada sesuatu di belakangku? Apa jangan-jangan setelah koma kau jadi bisa melihat hantu? Jangan katakan kalau dibelakangku-"

"Bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Eh?! Apa kau-"

"CEPAT SIALAN!" tanpa sadar Boboiboy telah berkata kasar pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ketika kedua iris violet itu menusuknya, seluruh sistem tubuhnya seolah membeku. Dan entah mengapa kedua iris violet itu telah mengunci pandangan Boboiboy pada cermin yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran Boboiboy adalah ia harus keluar dan sebisa mungkin menjauhi semua cermin. Menjauhi sosoknya yang menghantui setiap sel otak Boboiboy.

Menjauhi sosok Fang.

Ooo

Boboiboy sadar kalau ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar. Suatu saat nanti ia harus menghadapi apapun yang tengah menghantui dirinya saat ini. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Catatan siswa tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Apa ada sesuatu disana?" tanya Yaya penuh selidik.

Boboiboy sadar betul bahwa Yaya adalah gadis yang cerdik. Ia pasti akan sadar dengan mudah saat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sekitarnya atau sekitar teman-temannya. Dan tentu saja seorang Boboiboy menanyakan hal seperti catatan siswa itu adalah sebuah anomali yang patut dipertanyakan jadi percuma saja jika Boboiboy ingin mengelak.

"Aku sendiri masih belum yakin apa ada sesuatu disana, hanya saja aku ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

Boboiboy ragu apakah ia harus memberi tahukan Yaya atau tidak soal kejadian aneh yang menimpanya semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tapi mau tidak mau Boboiboy memang harus memberitahukan Yaya jika ia masih menginginkan catatan tersebut.

Tapi bagaimana cara Boboiboy menjelaskan hal rumit yang ia alami ini?

Lama pemuda bertopi jingga itu tidak menjawab, Yaya pun akhirnya menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya kau kesulitan menjelaskannya padaku." Yaya pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau membutuhkannya kan? Besok pagi datanglah ke ruang dewan, aku akan memberikan catatannya padamu."

"K-kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Kau adalah temanku dan sudah seharusnya aku membantumu. Tapi pastikan kau menceritakan apapun yang kau hadapi ini padaku dan yang lainnya, mengerti?"

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. "Mengerti."

Dan setelah itu gadis berkerudung pink itu berpamitan pada Boboiboy untuk segera pergi ke ruang dewan karena ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri. Boboiboy sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Berharap ia dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun yang dapat membawanya pada kebenaran yang ia cari.

Keadaan perpustakaan disini tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat. Boboiboy bahkan ingat dimana tempat ia biasa belajar bersama Gopal ketika menjelang ulangan harian. Walaupun semua itu hanya halusinasi yang dibuat sistem otaknya.

_Tunggu dulu... kalau dunia ini _sama _dengan mimpinya itu maka..._

Tepat di ujung perpustakaan, tepatnya di meja belajar yang berada di sudut ruangan, duduk seorang gadis dengan kacamata tebal yang membingkai iris hazelnutnya. Persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam ingatan Boboiboy. Dan jika Boboiboy juga tidak salah ingat...

"Permisi, apa benar kau yang bernama Siti?"

"Benar, itu aku. Um... kau siapa ya?"

_Bingo! _Tepat seperti apa yang ada di ingatannya. Dan jika ingatannya tidak menghianatinya maka...

"Namaku Boboiboy. Aku dengar kau dulu berteman dengan seorang gadis bernama Mira, apa itu benar?"

Siti terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia terus melihat ke selain Boboiboy. "Um... mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya rekan sekelas saat masih sekolah menengah."

Setidaknya, gadis ini sedikit banyak tahu tentang siapa Mira itu. "Kalau begitu apa kau bisa memberitahuku sedikit banyak tentangnya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya?" tanya gadis itu cepat. Sorot matanya menunjukan ketidak percayaan atas pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Bisa dibilang, dia adalah gadis yang membuatku tidak masuk sekolah selama empat bulan terakhir. Sedikit banyak, aku ingin tahu beberapa hal tentangnya."

"Um... sebenarnya aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Sejak sekolah menengah dulu dia selalu menjauhi orang-orang dan menolak berteman dengan siapapun tapi dari yang aku tahu, dia berasal dari panti asuhan _Emerald_ mungkin orang-orang disana tahu banyak tentangnya." Jelas gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas infonya." Sebelum Boboiboy pergi, gadis itu terlebih dahulu menahan Boboiboy.

"Se-sebaiknya kau menjauhinya. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya tapi... kurasa dia itu berbahaya."

_Huh. Berbahaya katanya. _ Gadis itu lebih mirip mesin pembunuh di mata Boboiboy tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Siti.

"Aku tahu itu."

Ooo

Tepat di depan matanya berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah bangunan bercat putih gading sebagai fondasi utamanya. Ukuran bangunan tersebut memang tidak lebih besar dari rumahnya tapi cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa belas atau mungkin puluh orang di dalam. Beberapa anak berlarian kesana kemari menikmati masa kanak-kanak mereka selagi sang penjaga masih sibuk dengan orang-orang berseragam polisi.

_Kira kira ada apa ya?_

Tak lama setelah beberapa petugas polisi itu pergi, seorang wanita yang tadi sempat ditanyai melihatnya. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada Boboiboy sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Boboiboy untuk mendekatinya.

"Jarang sekali kami mendapat pengunjung anak muda sepertimu. Apa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mengadopsi anak disini?" canda wanita itu.

"Ahaha... kurasa tidak."

"Oh... tenanglah nak, aku hanya bercanda. Masuklah!" titah wanita itu. Wanita yang merupakan kepala panti ini menuntun Boboiboy menuju ke ruang tamu dimana ia selalu melayani para orang tua yang memutuskan untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak di panti ini.

"Jadi ada gerangan apa kau datang kemari nak?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai seseorang yang tinggal di panti ini."

Sekilas wanita itu terlihat terkejut, terlebih melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang serius namun terlihat agak ragu. Namun wanita itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. "Oh tentu. Siapa memangnya orang itu?"

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin ingin mendengar apapun mengenai gadis itu tapi ia harus jika ia memang ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini. "Mira. Namanya Mira."

Wanita itu hanya diam. Boboiboy tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang sepertinya telah ia selamatkan itu, tapi ia tidak tahu jika Mira mungkin adalah gadis yang berbahaya

-atau mungkin tidak.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum sendu. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. "Kalau tidak salah... kau pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan empat bulan yang lalu kan?" Boboiboy mengagguk. "Aku senang karena ternyata tuhan masih mengirimkan seorang malaikat padanya."

"Apa maksud anda?"

Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang ukurannya cukup tebal. Lembar demi lembar ia buka hingga tangannya berhenti pada halaman tertentu. Wanita itu meletakan buku –atau lebih tepatnya album foto- di depan Boboiboy.

Dalam album itu terdapat foto seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk erat sebuah boneka usang. Sorot matanya hampa dan tak ada senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya yang agak kurus.

"Dia adalah Mira. Ia ditemukan tengah tergeletak lemas di sebuah rumah kosong sembari terus menyebut nama kakaknya."

"Kakak? Apa dia punya kakak? Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak yakin jika orang ini masih ada disini atau tidak tapi kalau tidak salah namanya... Fang."

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya. Jadi benar kalau gadis yang disebutkan sebagai seseorang yang ia tolong itu ada hubungannya dengan Fang. Kalau begitu apa maksud dari mimpi itu?

"Lalu... apa ada hal lainnya tentang Mira yang bisa anda ceritakan?"

Wanita kembali tersenyum kecut. "Saat dikirim ke panti ini Mira masih berumur tiga tahun tapi gadis itu sangat pintar, bahkan mungkin jenius. Pengurus panti saat itu sangat senang mengetahuinya karena dengan begitu kami akan mendapat santunan lebih banyak. Tapi... ternyata gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam dirinya."

"Sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. "Aku sendiri masih terkejut saat mengetahuinya tapi aku tidak bisa membenci gadis itu seperti yang lain karena gadis itu seperti malaikat kecil yang kesepian di mataku."

Baiklah... Boboiboy tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini tapi ia masih harus tetap mendengarkan. Apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa Mira memang menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menuntunya pada kebenaran selain dari ikatannya dengan Fang.

Ooo

_Tak ada yang mau mendekati gadis mungil berambut hitam yang baru saja datang minggu lalu. _'Dia aneh', 'Dia menakutkan', _dan berbagai alasan lain dilontarkan bibir-bibir mungil yang ditanya. Ia penasaran ada apa dengan gadis bernama Mira itu._

_Pengurus panti mengatakan bahwa gadis itu jenius dan ia akan mendatangkan banyak uang pada panti ini. Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak suka dengan sikap pengurus panti saat itu namun ia hanya bisa diam karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan. Baginya, Mira tidak terlihat seperti gadis jenius yang disebutkan oleh Pengurus panti. Ia terlihat seperti kebanyakan gadis mungil lainnya yang baru kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Takut, sedih, dan kesepian._

_Ia mendekati gadis mungil itu dan bertanya. "Mira... kenapa kamu sendirian saja? Tidakkah kamu ingin bermain dengan teman-teman barumu?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku... menunggu kakak."_

_Ia mencoba bertanya lebih jauh tentang siapa _kakaknya _ini namun gadis itu hanya diam._

_Berbulan-bulan berlalu namun sama sekali tak ada perubahan pada gadis itu. Ia selalu sendiri dan menolak berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan saat ditanya mengenai keluarga atau kakaknya gadis itu selalu berkata. "Aku menunggu kakak."_

_Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan gadis itu tertawa. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat Mira tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya._

_Ia begitu kaget saat melihat kedua tangan gadis itu dilumuri oleh darah. Awalnya ia mengira Mira terluka namun tanpa di duga dalam genggaman gadis itu terdapat seekor burung malang yang tubuhnya sudah remuk._

"_Mira apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"_

"_Kenapa? Tentu saja karena burung ini jahat padaku. Kakak juga melakukannya." Jawab Mira polos masih dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya yang juga dipenuhi bercak darah._

_Kejadian itu tentu saja menggegerkan seluruh panti. Semua orang mulai takut padanya bahkan beberapa meminta pengurus panti untuk mengirim anak ini ke rumah sakit jiwa namun pengurus panti menolak dengan alasan bahwa gadis ini lebih membutuhkan mereka daripada orang-orang di rumah sakit._

_Keesokannya saat ia bertanya pada Mira, gadis mungil itu terlihat kebingungan. "Burung? Burung apa? Aku tidak bermain dengan burung."_

_Dari sanalah ia mulai mengerti bahwa gadis itu mengidap penyakit ... atau kepribadian ganda, di umurnya yang masih sangat kecil._

Ooo

"Hingga akhir kepengurusannya, ketua masih mempertahankan Mira. Dan aku sebagai penggantinya juga... tidak bisa mengirimkan gadis itu ke tempat rehabilitasi."

Setelah mendengarkan kisah Mira, Boboiboy mulai sedikit paham dengan gadis ini. Namun masih ada yang menjanggal dalam hati Boboiboy. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres lainnya tengah menunggu Boboiboy untuk diungkap.

Ooo

Semalaman ia terus mengingat-ngingat mimpinya. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus pada Mira hingga ia melupakan beberapa bagian penting dalam mimpinya itu. Hingga ucapan permintaan maaf Yaya membuatnya sadar.

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa memberikan filenya padamu. Ketua dewan menolak memberikannya padaku."

Ketua dewan siswa. Tentu saja! Seniornya itu adalah salah satu bagian penting dalam mimpinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri yang akan meminta filenya pada ketua dewan. Bisa pertemukan aku dengannya?"

Ooo

TBC

Ooo

**a/n : um... kenapa malah TBC lagi ya? #plak (BBB : Bukannya kau yang bikin?) saya udah mentok. Ini bahkan ngetiknya udah berkali kali berhenti dan inilah akhirnya. Tapi...saya updatenya telat banget ya? Anyway... chapter depan itu –seriusan- chapter terakhir jadi... selamat kembali menunggu.**

**Untuk chapter ini entah kenapa malah kembali ada unsur hantu hantunya begitu ya? Hmm... imajinasi emang bisa berubah dengan cepat padahal saya gak niat masukin unsur hantu hantuan atau supernatural lainnya tapi kan genre awal fanfic ini emang horror jadi... begitulah *apa maksudnya coba***

**Oh! Dan bagi yang membaca fanfic saya yang 'Bacause Love is not always sweet' dan 'Connection' saya harus mengatakan kabar buruk bahwa dua fanfic itu bakal berakhir discontinued karena saya mentok. Udah berkali kali saya baca ulang tapi idenya mentok. Seriusan deh. #digebugin**

**Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca, mereview, mem-follow dan mem-fav fanfic ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
